


Memoria

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Memoria</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Memoria

Title: Memoria

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 100

Challenge: bsg_100 #1 - firsts

Character(s): Laura Roslin

Spoiler(s): Home

x

There's a biting wind as Laura steps out of the Raptor onto the surface of Kobol. She pulls the heavy coat close for warmth, wrapping her arms round her chest. She doesn't take the cold as a bad sign - she can hear the trees rustling, leaves frantically whipped by gusts of clean, crisp air and, oh, she's missed that sound.

Aquaria's forests over again, a winter walk in the wilderness. Hearing wind in the treetops always took her back to her childhood. That, and the cold white sky.

_All gone now, _she thinks, _but Kobol? We still have this._

_-fin_


End file.
